


Building

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Post Game, Reader-Insert, fem reader - Freeform, mercenary kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: Jesse and fem s/o helping build his mercenary kingdom
Relationships: jesse/reader (fire emblem)
Kudos: 6





	Building

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr & posted on September 3rd 2018 originally

It had started, shortly after the war, with a simple question. Joking in tone, but you could see the seriousness hidden behind Jesse’s eyes. “How would the most beautiful lady I know like to help me start my own kingdom?”

You’d responded with questions of your own- the purpose, the place, the reason- and been given the answers you probably should have expected. For mercenaries, in the land that formerly belonged to Grieth, there were multiple reasons. Even answers you didn’t ask for, a well thought-out idea for his kingdom. And, honestly, it would have been hard not to agree. Not when Jesse had actually _thought a plan through_ for once. Not when he was so adamant about it being a good idea.

So you agreed. Along with the assistance of Kamui- who had as much a stake in wanting the kingdom created as Jesse did- you set out to find a suitable place. There was an idea- in the desert, formerly ruled by pirates- but the exact location took a while to find.

Then, once you’d settled into a location, spreading the word and actually forming the kingdom became the next struggle. You spent less and less time actually by Jesse’s side, instead helping with these tasks, but that didn’t deter either of you.

It took years, during which time, you sometimes found your will waning. Wanting nothing more than to stop, so you could spend more time with Jesse instead- during which time, he always seemed to notice. Asked you if you had space to take a break, to spend some time with him. Always knew exactly when was convenient, and found time to spend beside you. To keep you both motivated. 

“I know it’s a lot- knew it’d be, from the start,” He told you, once, “It’s a kingdom, after all, but…”

“But?”

“I really missed you.” It’s a surprisingly simple, surprisingly soft tone that he uses. More honest than his usual joking, sometimes overly-flirtatious tone.

“I miss you, too.”

But you don’t give up. Pick yourselves up- pull yourselves apart- after moments like that, and start working again. Because it’s happening, you can see it. More people around, more buildings, more acknowledgement from outside of the kingdom of it’s existence. 

Near the center of the kingdom, lies a small home that you share with Jesse. Nearing the end of the sixth year of the kingdom’s formation, you make your way back there, from a month’s long journey north, where you further spread the word of the kingdom. Turns out, word was spreading further than you expected, all on it’s own, and you’re eager to share this news with Jesse in person. The second you’re through the door, there are arms around you. After a moment’s panic, you laugh in realization.

“Well, that sure is one way to say, “Welcome back,”” You say, as Jesse pulls back slightly.

“I missed my mercenary queen.”

“Are you implying you’re a king?” You gasp in mock-surprise.

“I made this kingdom.”

“We made it.”

“True!” He laughs. “So king and queen, then?”

You can’t help but laugh, in turn, and shrug. “Alright, then, how have you been?”

The following hours are filled with stories, of recent events, from both of you. Until the need for rest creeps in and refuses to leave.

“Hey, ___.” Jesse calls, softly.

“Mhm?”

“I think… I think the kingdom is running, functioning, by now.”

“Yeah?”

“So we-” He pauses, as if considering his words- “so it’s okay if you stick around, more often.”

You hum,nodding, and reach to take his hand. “Only if you can promise the same, of yourself.”

“Of course.”

It had started shortly after the war, and it had taken a while, but you both finally had what you’d wanted, at that time.


End file.
